The heir to the throne
by BlackStarSirius
Summary: They told him he was the King in the North. But how could he be? He was just a bastard.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

He realized as his senses kicked in, his face subconsciously turning towards the soft pillows he had laid on.

His head was thrown backwards, with no support to stop it from stretching and this made him move, his hands pulling upwards to smooth the ache the jerk had left on, but couldn't.

He couldn't move his hands.

As he jerked them, and a sharp pain flared into his wrists and his eyes popped open due to burn he felt.

It was dark but his vision cleared slowly, his eyes blinking rapidly trying to accommodate more of the light in his path.

Rope.

His hands were tied with ropes. He frowned and tried to move his hands again and they burned more as he tried to move them. His minds was working slow, he wasn't able to relate any information together right now.

So he looked around the room he was in.

The room was dark, not as bright as he was used to. It was a small room, a closed door on the leftside leading to god knows where, and it looked like an office.

There was table and chairs filling the front side of the room, cabinets standing on the right side. But his minds started working as soon he saw the man sitting on the chair behind the table.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?"

"That is also my question, who are you?"

He made an imposing figure as soon he stood up, broad shoulder and a formidable figure but he was old. The hair on his head and beard were white, his eyes hardened with the experience. He had a stern look on his face. Stern look pointed at him.

It might have deterred him if he was someone else.

"What are you doing? Untie me."

"Do I seem like your servant whom you could command, boy?"

Before he could open his mouth once again, there was a knock on the door. The man in front shouted "Comein" after hearing the muffled words of the one who was standing outside.

He couldn't see the people who entered but he knew they were two of them.

"Snow, did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yes, Lord Commander."

His head whipped towards back, his neck pained again due to the jerk but he didn't seem to care. He recognized the person who had entered.

"No!"

He was dreaming surely, this couldn't be real. He was dreaming he was sure now.

"You are ... you are ..."

"You know me?"

The question was asked with such uncertainty; it scared him to his bones. It was same black eyes, the curly ringlets that seemed to be overgrown a little. If he hadn't seen him in black once, he would have never recognized him in whole black.

"Jon."

The other guy called with fear on his face, he was on the pudgy side, his face white with fear, a little beard shining on his chin showing the youthness of the person.

"Jon Snow."

The name was said in whisper, in disbelief, in awe.

"Have you seen him before, Snow?"

"No, Lord Commander."

It took him time but it clicked.

"You are Jeor Mormont, the Lord Commander of night's watch. Am I at Castle Black?"

He didn't need verbal answer to realize the he was correct, he was at Castle black. Bit it didn't seem to be just Castle black.

"This is not possible."

"What's not possible?"

His mind was running around, thinking of the different possibilities and solutions on how to get himself out of here even if he was dreaming.

"Maester."

"Maester Aemon?"

"Yes, I need to see Maester Aemon."

He was not sure why, but Lord Commander looked at the boy other than Jon Snow and he nodded.

"He is just outside."

"Lord Commander you asked to see me."

"Maester Aemon, there is someone who asked for you."

The white eyes of old master were looking around the room, but they settled on him when his chair screeched when he moved.

"Maester Aemon."

"Who is this?"

"Please come here. I can't move."

His assistant didn't seem to like the idea but then ,easter looked at the Lord Commander.

"Is he tied properly?"

"Yes, Maester."

"Sam, help me up."

His breathing increased, as the man moved closer to him. The master knew what he was asking and shaking hands stretched towards his face, his fingers spreading out on his cheeks.

"Seven!"

"Viserys."

"No."

"But you are a Targaryen."

"The white hair did give it away." Lord Commander said in a snide tone.

"Who are you boy? The only Targaryen I know that are alive are across the sea and you seem older than them."

"You are my great-great uncle."

"You can't be. You are dead."

"I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression. I am not Aegon."

"What's your name?"

"Edd. My name is Ed... "

His words were cut off by a shrill scary cry of someone. Someone young and female.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Castle didn't have any woman in attendance but he was hoping that they had any female guest for visit.

"No!"

Everyone on the room were on their feet as soon as the cry was heard. Lord Commander and Jon Snow ran fast, set on leaving the room and getting to the place from where the noise was heard.

"Untie me. I swear if anything happened to her, it won't be good."

He didn't know who the person was, maybe she was some cook that Black Castle had hired, maybe someone from nearby village who had run to the castle for help, but his gut was telling him that wasn't the case. Even then he prayed, he prayed that it was not someone he knew. It was bad thing to think about, but he couldn't stop himself.

Everyone ignored him except Maester Aemon. His gaze shifted from the other boy to him.

"We can't let him go."

"You are not. I am not stupid enough to fight everyone here without any weapon."

"You might run."

"Where will I go? It's not like there's any place beside this castle for miles."

There was another scream and this time he didn't care about the burn, he was ready to break the chair if that was what needed him to be free.

"Samwell."

He was not sure why but Maester Aemon gave the order. Samwell reluctantly started pulling on the ties on his hands, he stopped moving letting the man do his work. As soon as he was free, he was ready to leave the room and chase down the culprit but a cloth was thrown on his face by the Maester.

"Hide your hair, we do not need questions till everything gets clear."

Till reminded, he hadn't even though about the consequences of him running around Castle Black with white hair, which were a symbol of being Targaryen here.

He rolled the cloth around his head, making sure to hide his hair so no one could see them. He had practice with wrapping scarf around his head to remain anonymous in the crowd.

His gaze met Samwell who seemed to know what he was asking.

"Library!"

And with that, he went straight to the library not giving any thought to others till he was there.

"Get out of the way!"

A large of number of Castle Black residents were gathered around when he reached the library. Maybe it was his shout that shocked them but they made a way for him when he reached there. The room was locked when he reached the front and Jon Snow was standing outside the room restricting anyone from entering.

He froze when he saw me and his mouth opened to shout in surprise.

"Let me go in."

"No one in allowed inside."

From here, the cries were louder and clear. The voice of Lord Commander comforting someone was clear and someone yelling at another person.

"The cries are not going to stop till I am inside. Let me go inside."

Everyone's attention was now on him, he was sure many might be wondering who he was as no one had seen him before at the castle.

Looking at my face, Jon Snow knocked and went inside. He wasn't sure what was said but the door was soon open and he was invited inside the room.

A man in black was sitting at the corner of entrance, his face full of bruises, broken nose and blood dripping from his mouth. He was being detained by another person, an older ranger.

On the other side of room, he could see Lord Commander trying to console some who was sitting on the chair.

It was a girl he was sure now. He could see the dress but her face was still being hidden by Lord Commander's figure. Her sobbing was louder in the room and as much Lord Commander tried, the girl still sobbed.

The dread that he had felt before, was now stronger.

"I am taking him out, Lord Commander."

And then the man was taken out by his brother who had probably beaten him. He wanted to hit him but he had to focus on the person who needed attention.

He moved closer and as he moved the figure of the victim became more visible.

"Lily."

He knew the face of the girl who looked up, the dark eyes that were so similar to the man he had just seen. There were tears trailing down her face, her eyes filled with tears but were now huge when she saw him.

"Ed."

It was a whisper but he knew now that it was real.

Soft arms were wrapped around him, his hand moving to surround and protect the person from any harm. He patted her back, trying to console her as she sobbed louder now when she was with him.

"Did he …?"

He almost cursed out loud when he realized what he had stupidly asked. His mind was not working because her presence now meant that this might be real or maybe he was imagining her too.

"No! He didn't … he almost …"

He didn't think it was even possible to sob any harder but she did.

"It's okay. I am here, no one is going to touch you."

Lord Commander had been silently staring at them, he could feel his gaze and when he looked up at him, he was still staring at him with so many questions in his eyes.

Who was he? Who was the girl? What were they doing here? Was he really a Targaryen?

So many question, and he wasn't sure which one he could or should answer.

But Lord Commander didn't say anything but passed him a glass of water. It was meant for Lily and he passed it to her.

After drinking few gulps, she started to quiet down. Her cries were now just whimpers and her hold on him loosen. He waited for her to quiet down and she did, wiping her face from tears and looked around the room.

He saw her gaze shifting from Lord Command and to the only other person in the room.

"Is that your …?"

The question was loud enough for anyone to hear and it seemed to break the silence of Lord Commander.

"Who are you both and what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Who is Lily now? Any guesses?**

 **Thanks for following and favorite-ing this story.**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Please take a moment to review and tell me your views.**


End file.
